<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wouldn't Change A Thing by KandiSheek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879406">I Wouldn't Change A Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek'>KandiSheek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arc Reactor, Body Worship, First Time, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Grinding, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marks, Men Crying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Steve Rogers, Rutting, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve shows Tony that he doesn't care about his scars. Tony isn't convinced until he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wouldn't Change A Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We're nearing the end of my Kinktober prompts (finally), so I'm hoping to get them all out there by the end of the week. We'll see. I hope you enjoy this one and, as always, thank you for reading!</p><p>Kinktober Prompt 28: Scars</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve didn't even get to close the door before Tony jumped him.</p><p>He caught him on reflex, hooking his arms under Tony's thighs and trying to keep his knees from buckling when Tony immediately pushed his tongue into Steve's mouth, kissing him with enough force to knock Steve's head back into the door. Not that he was complaining.</p><p>“Fuck, you're so –“ Steve cut him off with a kiss of his own, walking over to his bedroom in long strides. He'd planned on making Tony coffee first, savoring the anticipation a little longer, but with Tony in his arms, already squirming against his cock, there was no way he'd slow this down more than he had to.</p><p>They tumbled onto the bed without any grace, not even bothering to sort out their limbs as they ran their hands all over each other.</p><p>Tony made the most incredible noise when Steve's teeth found his lip and Steve swallowed it down, already hard enough to pound nails. Having Tony like this, <em>finally</em>, was like a dream come true, and the anticipation made his hands tremble when he brought them up to Tony's face, just to hold him there as their kisses melted into something soft and sweet. Tony must've noticed because he breathed out shakily through his nose and pulled Steve even closer, wrapping around him until Steve couldn't tell where he ended and Tony began.</p><p>He'd wanted Tony for so long – and knew now that Tony had wanted him just as much – that they'd almost skipped the three-date-rule by default. But Steve had wanted to court Tony properly and Tony had been nice enough to indulge him, so they'd waited, trading secret looks and much less secretive touches whenever they could.</p><p>But now Tony was right where Steve wanted him, close enough to touch, and oh god, Steve was going to <em>touch</em> him, finally, fuck –</p><p>Steve reached down to run his fingers along the length of Tony's waistband, untucking his shirt so he could slip his hand underneath and feel –</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>He froze when Tony's hand wrapped around his wrist to hold him still. His brow furrowed at the tense look in Tony's eyes, caught somewhere between confusion and concern. “What's wrong?”</p><p>“Just –“ Tony bit his lip and Steve's stomach clenched as he sat back on his heels. He'd never seen Tony look so uncomfortable.</p><p>“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, his stomach sinking. “We don't have to do this, we can –“</p><p>“No.” Tony tugged at his wrist and Steve followed, letting Tony pull him back on top of him. “Don't stop. I just –“ He took a deep breath. “Okay, fair warning. My chest doesn't look pretty, so – yeah. Be prepared.”</p><p>Steve frowned. “I've read your file, Tony. And I've seen more injuries than I can count. I don't care that you have scars.”</p><p>Tony's face twisted with some emotion Steve couldn't decipher before it smoothed back out. “You say that now.”</p><p>“I'll say it with your shirt off too,” Steve said firmly before he realized how that sounded. “Not that you – I mean, if you'd be more comfortable keeping it on you don't have to –“</p><p>He shut up when Tony sighed, pushing Steve back so he could sit up and practically rip his shirt off like a bandaid, so quickly that Steve didn't even realize what was happening before Tony was already naked.</p><p>“There. Happy?” Tony asked with a sour look, his arms twitching like he wanted to cross them over his chest before he scowled and pointedly put them behind his head as he laid back down. “Okay. Have at me.”</p><p>Steve just looked at him, long enough that Tony started to squirm uncomfortably, the corners of his mouth tugging down in a frown.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Steve shook his head, tugging his own shirt off and leaning down so he could prop himself up on the bed and kiss the frown off Tony's lips. It took a while but eventually Tony relaxed into it, his hands coming up to grab hold of Steve's hair and take control of the kiss, tilting Steve's head a little further.</p><p>They had made out a bunch of times already but it had never been like this, Tony's skin against his and their bodies so close that Steve could feel the rigid outline of Tony's cock against his thigh. He ground down experimentally and the friction made both of them groan, his fingers clenching in the sheets.</p><p>Instead of continuing – as great as that would be – Steve pulled back, trailing kisses down the side of Tony's neck to his collarbone where he sucked a hickey into his skin. Tony trembled with suppressed laughter.</p><p>“Is this your teenage self rearing its head?” Tony teased, but Steve could hear the choked undertone, feel the tension in his muscles. The further down Steve went the more Tony stiffened until Steve's lips were inches from the arc reactor, just barely gracing the edge of his scars. Steve was pretty sure Tony held his breath when Steve pressed a kiss to one of them, lingering on the raised skin.</p><p>“I love your body,” Steve said quietly and Tony inhaled sharply. “You're beautiful. So strong.” He ran his hands up Tony's muscled stomach, digging into his sides, and Tony huffed a strangled laugh.</p><p>“You wanna talk to me about strong?”</p><p>“That's different. You work hard for this, every day.” Steve took one of Tony's hands and brought it up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the rough skin of his palm. Tony's fingers twitched. “It shows in your hands. I think about them all the time. What they would feel like.”</p><p>Tony's breathing picked up, probably nowhere near loud enough that a baseline human could hear it, but Steve noticed. It made his heart race, the knowledge that <em>he</em> did that, that Tony really wanted him like this. He looked up when Tony swallowed heavily, his pulse jumping when he saw the desire in Tony's eyes. “What they would feel like where?”</p><p>It felt like the air between them was crackling with tension when he guided Tony's hand down to his neck. “Here,” he said, his voice a little hoarse, shivering when Tony's eyes went dark at the sound. He moved their hands over his chest until Tony's fingers brushed right over his nipple, making goosebumps break out all over his skin. “Here.” Fuck, he was so very hard and he could see the anticipation in Tony's eyes, like he knew exactly where this was going.</p><p>“And right here,” he practically whispered as he brought their joined hands down to his crotch, squeezing them against his cock. Tony wiggled his fingers and Steve grunted, letting go so Tony could cup him properly through his pants, just the right amount of pressure to make heat pool in his stomach.</p><p>“Well,” Tony said, his voice sending shivers down Steve's spine. “Let's make that happen, shall we?”</p><p>Steve sat up on his knees so Tony could push his pants down, pulling his hard cock out into the open. The first touch of Tony's hand on him was electric, his hips kicking forward before he could hold himself back, a groan tearing from his throat. Tony smirked as he moved to sit up, probably for better leverage, but Steve pushed him back down, shuffling forward until he was kneeling between Tony's legs.</p><p>“You too,” he said, tugging Tony's fly open so he could slowly pull his pants down his thighs, pressing kisses to every inch of skin he revealed. Tony huffed impatiently halfway through but Steve took his time, enjoying every bit of Tony that he uncovered until he finally worked the crumpled pants off Tony's feet.</p><p>“Kiss me,” Tony demanded as soon as he was done and Steve followed him gladly, groaning when their new position fit their cocks together perfectly. He felt alight with desire, every bone in his body itching to get closer, to <em>feel</em> Tony –</p><p>“Careful,” Tony suddenly said, pushing at his shoulders. “The arc –“</p><p>“Oh.” Steve quickly got his arms under him to take his weight off Tony's chest. “Shit, I'm sorry. Does that hurt you?”</p><p>“What? No, it's –“ Tony's eyes narrowed. “Didn't that hurt <em>you?”</em></p><p>Steve blinked, looking down at his chest where he could see a slight circular indent, already fading, marking where Tony's arc reactor had been. The sight made his mouth go dry.</p><p>“I, uh –“ He cleared his throat. “I won't mind if you don't.”</p><p>Tony eyed him dubiously, so Steve laid back down, his heart pounding when he felt the metal casing of the arc digging into his sternum. Maybe there'd be a ring later, pressed into his skin to mirror Tony's, marking him as his –</p><p>“You<em> like</em> that,” Tony said almost accusingly and Steve looked up at him, smiling sheepishly.</p><p>“Yeah.” He slowly rocked his hips forward, keeping their chests pressed together, and Tony made a choked noise. “I like the thought of having your mark on me.”</p><p>Tony jerked, his eyes widening. “You'd want that?”</p><p>“Would be nice.” Steve closed his eyes as he started grinding against Tony, keeping the pace nice and gentle for now. “Can't with the serum, but –“</p><p>“Yeah, that – that does sound nice,” Tony said as he stroked his hands up Steve's back, then down to his ass, urging him to go harder. Steve obeyed, head dropping forward to rest on Tony's shoulder as they rutted against each other, the friction already making his head spin. “Fuck, little faster?”</p><p>“Okay.” Steve moved back just enough to lift Tony's hips off the bed, giving him more leverage to deepen his thrusts. Tony's mouth dropped open in pleasure and the sight of him made Steve's heart pound, heat swirling low in his gut. “You're so beautiful.”</p><p>Tony tensed, his fingers twitching towards his chest before he put them on Steve's shoulders instead, pulling him closer. “<em>You're</em> beautiful. Look at you. I can't believe I finally have you in my bed.”</p><p>“Technically <em>my</em> bed,” Steve panted and Tony's laugh got cut off by a groan when Steve leaned down and nipped at his neck. “I mean it, Tony. You look – god, do you know what you do to me?”</p><p>“Pretty hard to miss,” Tony said, thrusting up against Steve to make a point, but the tension in his voice didn't dissipate. Steve frowned, bringing one hand up to put it right over Tony's heart, only inches from the arc reactor. Tony sucked in a breath, eyes snapping down to where Steve was almost touching his scars before they came back up, burning with defiance that didn't quite hide the vulnerability underneath.</p><p>“I want to draw you like this,” Steve said quietly, not moving his hand. “It lights up your skin. Like you're glowing.”</p><p>Tony grimaced. “It's –“</p><p>“Beautiful,” Steve said firmly. “I've always thought it was. And even if I didn't, it's still <em>you</em>. It doesn't matter what you look like. I like you just the way you are.”</p><p>Tony made a choked noise before he grinned in a way that looked more like a grimace. “That's so cheesy.”</p><p>“It's the truth.” Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's lips that turned into two, three more before he pulled back just far enough to speak. “Can I touch it?”</p><p>Tony was silent for a long moment before he sighed and nodded. “What the hell. Go for it.”</p><p>“Only if you want to,” Steve said and Tony rolled his eyes, grabbing Steve's hand and pulling it to the center of his chest.</p><p>“There. Happy?” The slight waver in his voice was emphasized by the shaking of his fingers, but Steve didn't call him out on it, too caught up in the sensation of the glass against his palm.</p><p>“It's warm,” he said with no small amount of surprise and Tony snorted.</p><p>“What did you expect? It's in my chest.”</p><p>“No, I know, but –“ If Steve concentrated hard enough he could feel the static hum of electricity against his hand, an unassuming buzz that he doubted even Tony noticed. “It's so alive.”</p><p>Tony jolted and Steve looked up to check on him – only to find Tony staring at him with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“Tony? Are you –“</p><p>“You stopped.” Steve twitched when Tony squeezed his ass, trying to pull him forward. “Come on, just – keep going.”</p><p>Steve did, grinding slowly until he got back into the rhythm, speeding up much faster than before. It didn't take long before he was properly rutting against Tony, their hands still clasped over the warm glass of the arc reactor. Steve spread his fingers until he could run them along the rim, right over the raised edges of Tony's scars, and Tony gasped.</p><p>“Steve –“</p><p>“I love your scars,” Steve said quietly and Tony's eyes snapped up to his, arresting him with their gaze. “I hate how much pain they caused you, but. They show how strong you are. That you're a fighter. I love that about you.”</p><p>Tony sucked in a breath and Steve had the fleeting thought that maybe it was a bit too early for declarations like that, but Tony silenced his doubts with a kiss, pushing into Steve's mouth like he was trying to leave a mark, carve out a space for himself in Steve's soul.</p><p><em>Too late,</em> Steve thought. <em>He already has one.</em></p><p>“Steve,” Tony gasped, his hands spasming on their skin, and Steve couldn't help the way his hips stuttered at the sound of his name in Tony's voice – “Oh fuck, please –“</p><p>“You're amazing,” Steve panted, everything in him pulling tight as he sped up, every thrust bringing him closer and closer to the edge – “You're so – fuck, Tony, I can't believe you're here with me, I –<em> fuck</em> –“</p><p>Steve gritted his teeth, sitting up on his knees so he could hoist Tony's hips higher, pulling him even closer and –</p><p>“Oh –“ Tony groaned at his next thrust and Steve felt like he was burning up, his thighs starting to shake as his orgasm rushed up on him, suddenly<em> right there </em>–</p><p>“I want –“ He lost his train of thought when Tony suddenly threw his head back and came, every thrust making the glide of Steve's cock across his skin smoother and smoother and that was – oh fuck, that was –</p><p>Steve came a moment later, closing his eyes as he rode it out, his hand involuntarily clenching on the reactor before he remembered to let go. They shivered through the aftershocks together and Steve couldn't help but watch Tony's face as he came down, how open he looked in that moment, how vulnerable.</p><p>His hand was still loosely clasped around the arc and he couldn't resist leaning down and pressing a kiss right to the center of it, smiling when he heard Tony's sharp inhale above him.</p><p>“You're perfect,” Steve said quietly. “All of you.”</p><p>For a moment Steve thought Tony would deflect. Would find some way to wave him off, maybe dissolve the heavy atmosphere with a crass joke or a quip.</p><p>He didn't expect him to just <em>burst into tears.</em></p><p>Steve watched in horror as Tony's face crumpled and a heartbreaking sob escaped him. Tony brought his hands up to cover his face, his shoulders hitching as tears rolled down his cheeks.</p><p>“Oh no, Tony, I'm so sorry,” Steve blurted out, gathering Tony into his arms and gently rubbing his back. “I'm sorry, please don't cry, I'm so sorry.”</p><p>He could feel Tony's body jerk with suppressed sobs, each quiet noise making his chest hurt. Oh fuck, what had he done wrong –</p><p>“Please ignore me,” Tony said through his hands and Steve hugged him tighter, feeling his heart sink into his stomach.</p><p>“No, whatever you feel, it's okay, I – fuck, I should've been more careful, I should've –“</p><p>To Steve's astonishment Tony started chuckling through his tears, his voice hitching on a hiccup every now and again.</p><p>“Idiot,” Tony choked out, weakly hitting Steve in the chest. “I'm fine. I don't even know why I'm crying.”</p><p>Steve clutched Tony a little tighter. “I'm sorry. I should've stopped when –”</p><p>“No,” Tony cut him off firmly, wiping a hand across his face. “I liked it. You did nothing wrong.”</p><p>Steve nodded, entirely unconvinced as he hugged Tony until his crying died down to quiet sniffling.</p><p>“Better?” he asked as softly as he could manage. Tony snorted.</p><p>“You sound like I'm about to break.”</p><p>Steve grimaced. “Look, I'm sorry, I –”</p><p>“Stop apologizing,” Tony laughed, his face still wet with tears. Steve automatically reached up to brush them away. “That was so good, holy shit. Don't apologize.”</p><p>Steve smiled weakly. “Yeah, okay.”</p><p>“Seriously.” Tony pressed their mouths together, grinning into the kiss in a way that made Steve's heart swell with relief. “Wow, that was a trip. Had to get that off my chest I guess.”</p><p>“But you're sure you're okay?” Steve asked and Tony rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, I am.” His face softened and Steve swallowed hard at the open affection in his eyes. “Thank you.”</p><p>Steve wasn't naive enough to think that one good experience would negate whatever horrible things Tony seemed to think about himself. But seeing him this happy, his eyes twinkling in that way that always made Steve's heart skip a beat... He'd do whatever it took to make him look like that every day. Tony was more than worth the effort.</p><p>So Steve wrapped him up in his arms, feeling his heart pound when Tony sank into him with a soft sigh, laying his head on his chest. “Yeah. Anytime.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>